majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Dance
Dance (ダンス, Dansu) is a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen, and a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Yagami Kumi. Appearence and Personality Dance is the most loyal of all Shibuya's underlings, and will often go out of her way to impress her. As indicating by her nickname, she enjoys dancing and is often seen doing so. This habit which sometimes annoys Shibuya. She is often punched in the face by Shibuya when she annoys her, becoming a running gag throughout the second season. She hates spicy food as seen when Gekikara gives her chilli crackers to eat, which she eats due to her fear of Gekikara. She wears a Majijo uniform with a ribbon, accessorised by with pink headphones and a jacket. In Majisuka Gakuen 2 she wears a normal Yabakune uniform. History Not much is known about Dance's past, but it can be presumed that Dance has been Shibuya's underling ever since she was in middle school. Majisuka Gakuen Dance first appears in episode 6, being asked to send the challenge message from Shibuya to Maeda. Dance and the other underlings get excited about this and rushes off to find Maeda. However when Dance finally gets to Maeda she is intercepted by Daruma who hands her another challenge letter for Shibuya. Shibuya is at first pleased but becomes enraged and hits Dance after seeing the challenge is from Daruma, not Maeda. Dance is present during Daruma's and Shibuya's fight and rushes to Shibuya's side after she was taken down by Maeda. Dance is last seen at the graduation ceremony. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Dance has transferred to Yabakune along with Shibuya and two of the Sanshou Sisters. She first comes in when she brings Shibuya the Majijo flag, which all of Habu stamps on. Dance is seen hanging around with Yabakune but hasn't gotten in any of the fights herself. Dance is found by Gekikara who gives her a chilli cracker to eat and asks to use Dance's phone and challenges Shibuya. After Team Habu is scolded by Shibuya for attacking Center and Nezumi without permission, the Yabakune students leave the clubhouse. Dance is the only one of Shibuya's underlings left in the clubhouse. tries to cheer Shibuya up by asking to dance with her but only recieved a punch as punishment. After a while Shibuya admits that Dance is probably her one and only true friend. Dance is also asked to send the tape containing Shibuya declaring war on Majijo and also forceably lends Maeda her Yabakune unifrom do that Maeda can get past the police who are looking for her. Along with the other Yabakune students, Dance takes part in the final showdown between them and Majijo. She mainly avoids fighting while on the battlefield. Gallery Dance 2.jpg Dance4.jpg ShibuyaDance.jpg vlcsnap-2011-07-03-20h49m41s174.png Screenshot from 2012-10-01 12:19:28.png Trivia *Dance was supposed to be the lowest member of Rappapa, her role was changed to Shibuya's personal assistant afterwards [src]. *Yagami Kumi's name Dance was derived from the special skill listed on her SKE48 official page profile which is dancing. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Yabakune Student